Belts
by ThePopTartSpirits
Summary: Yaoi. Your standard puzzleshipping bondage fic... with a little leather twist.


**

Belts

**

_by_ The Pop Tart Spirits

  


* * *

Hey! What's up? I know I haven't been around, but it's not my fault. If you read the note on Orion, you had a little bit of the story. I think the whole thing is still on my bio.

Anyway...

Wrote this awhile ago. Thought you might like it. Once again, people, 'tis yaoi. You no like, you no read. And please, no flames. They kill my day.

Arigatou! ^_^

* * *

"Why the hell would I deliberately lower my fucking belt?" Yugi growled to himself. His pants were scrunched high on his slim waist by an uncomfortably restricting belt, the product of a—another—argument with his grandfather.

"If I had a flat, smooth, tanned stomach I might like showing it off. But this is not the case," Yugi grumbled, recalling the exact words he'd spat at Mr. Motou. "I hate it when my belly shows!" (Arrr. ^_^)

"Now aibou, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Yami chuckled, appearing beside Yugi to pat the teen's stomach. "Feels fine to me."

Yugi still frowned when he looked up at his dark, but there was an added sparkle to his amethyst eyes.

They were almost to Domino High; "You coming in this time?" Yugi asked. 

"Sure," Yami said affably, experimentally flexing his muscles to make sure he'd got them all right. He and Yugi had only just discovered that he could materialize in his own body, but it required a great deal of concentration and Yami was afraid he might get something wrong. Or worse, forget something. For instance, it would be rather impossible to go to the john with a transparent dick...

Turning to his light, who was busy laughing and chatting with hsi usual gang of friends, Yami studied the young man. _I don't know what he thought he was talking about,_ Yami thought. _His stomach is fine. Flat, smooth... a little on the pale side, he says, but I like that..._ Unconsciously, Yami licked his lips. Then, realizing where his thoughts were heading, he mentally facepalmed. _A crush is one thing,_ he told himself sternly, _but when you start to imagine what your light would be like in bed, it's time to stop._

Yugi beckoned as the bell rang, smiling cutely up at his darker half. Yami forced a smile as his treacherous sub-conscious whispered, _I bet he's a great kisser..._

_Damnit!_

As they entered the air conditioned main hall, Yami returned his attention to the smaller version of himself. His light, little Yugi. So innocent. And here Yami was with an uncontrollable lust for the boy. _It's really not my fault,_ Yami thought sullenly, jamming his hands in his pockets. _It is, as Jonouchi often says of himself, a stupid schoolboy crush. And Yugi is so desirable..._

Taking his seat in the back of the room they had entered, Yami then trained his attention not to the sensei but to the back of Yugi's tri-colored head.

_I don't know what Grandpa was on about this morning,_ Yami mused. _Yugi never comes home with his stomach showing. He's too respectable for that._ An image rose unbidden in his mind, of Yugi with his clothes being removed slowly, writhing in the wake of the small pleasures his faceless lover was dealing him...

Yami jerked upright, rubbing his face with his hands and trying to get rid of that particular fantasy. Then he frowned. Yugi had been blocking him out a _lot_ lately. Did that mean... did he have... was he already with someone?

Ahead four seats of the now-worried former Pharaoh, Yugi sat. He was immersed in his own thoughts, trying not to think too deeply of his dark lest the thoughts turn to fantasies... a hard-on was the last thing he needed right now. _Yami doesn't know what he does to me,_ Yugi thought dejectedly, slumping a little. _His grins, his small touches... and oh, his voice... he doesn't know I'll give anything to hear him say my name..._ A small daydream formed at this, of Yami pounding into him and releasing, screaming his name in that rich, arousing voice...

Yugi shifted uncomfortably. _I would tell him how I feel, except for this goddamn fear of rejection... and my fear that he'll leave me forever rather than be faced with me and my love..._

Sighing, Yugi placed his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on the desk. _Damn, now I'm depressed. Again._

Yami saw Yugi's shoulders heave in the sigh and echoed it with one of his own. _Should I tell him how I feel, regardless of consequences?_

Both young spiky-haired men were saved from their musing by the chime of the bell. Yami had not realized time had passed so quickly.

The day passed with startling speed, and it wasn't until Yugi entered the game shop that he realized how fast it had gone.

He also realized that Yami was no longer there.

Shoulders slumping, he dropped his backpack in the kitchen and hopped up the stairs to his room.

Putting on Linkin Park's Crawling In My Skin, Yugi swayed his hips to it as he began divesting himself of his school uniform. He had only just begun changing, but at the second button on his jacket decided to strip instead.

He flicked the button on the CD player labeled 'EndlessRepeat' on the same song. Slowly, then, he slide the jacket buttons open, a come hither smirk on his cherubic features aimed at an imaginary audience.

The jacket slid to the floor, catching slightly on his hips. On the downbeat of the angry music Yugi tore open the button on his pants, his expression now one of violent despair. Before he could throw down the zipper, however, strong hands grasped his slender hips from behind. 

Turning his panting and flushed light to face him, Yami moved as though in a trance. Falling to his knees and taking the zipper between his teeth, he dragged it slowly down, his nose brushing a spot that shivered at his touch. Yugi's little hands were clasped on his shoulders, poised to shove him away, but as Yami slid Yugi's tight school pants down to the carpet Yugi only tightened his grip.

Yami stood and as he did he slide his hands under Yugi's black leather shirt. Taking a moment to pinch his light's taut nipples and revel in the gasp that followed, Yami slid the shirt off. His action caused Yugi to loose his grip, but as soon as the shirt was tossed lazily aside Yugi began attacking Yami's own clothes.

Both were wondering what the hell they were doing, but it was too late to back out now. Yami marveled at Yugi's reaction; he'd thought his light would hate him. But it seemed that the boy was just as lust-crazed as he was.

Coherent thought floated away when Yugi succeeded in removing Yami's shirt and pushed him back on to the bed. The youth then leapt up to straddle his dark's chest, and leant down. His weight on his forearms, posted on either side of Yami's head, put his lips tantalizingly close.

Yugi lowered his head, flicking his teasing tongue at Yami's ear before whispering, "What are we doing?"

The whisper came out husky with passion and sent a shudder up Yami's spine. He couldn't form the words on his slightly parted lips, so he gasped through their link, //Getting ready to fuck each other senseless?//

At Yugi's astonished expression Yami mentally facepalmed. But then his light's lips found his earlobe. Between sensual nips, Yugi breathed, "Sounds good to me."

Quick as any desert scorpion strikes, Yami flipped his light on to his back. Giving his light a feral grin, he held up Yugi's belt. "What say we find out what this thing's true use is?"

Yugi's expression was cutely demonic. He nodded. Yami grabbed the boy's slim wrists with one hand and fastened the belt around both them and the headboard with the other. Yugi wriggled in anticipation.

Grinning and tweaking his little hikari's nipples, Yami then slid his own belt out of its loops. Moving down Yugi's taut frame, rubbing them together and worshipping every bare inch with his lust-filled crimson eyes, Yami tied one of Yugi's ankles to the footboard. The other he left alone, and then slid himself back up over Yugi to capture the boy's parted lips in a bruising kiss. Yugi whimpered at the force; it was like a blow to his senses. His sim hips bucked up, striking his own clothed member against Yami's like a match striking a tinderbox. Groaning at the friction Yami left off Yugi's kiss-flushed lips and began trailing kisses to the boy's collarbone.

Yugi let a moan escape his lips at his yami's ministrations as the dark spirit nipped at his neck. Then he noticed something important. "Yami," he began, the name coming out in a hiss when Yami answered by grinding their hips together, hard. He continued, rubbing their still-clothed and ready cocks together, pressing so hard that Yugi cried out.

"Ah! Yami!"

//Yes?//

/You're... you're a bit... overdressed.../ Yugi managed, even his mental voice coming out in a pant.

Looking down at himself, Yami nodded, eyebrows raised. Then he dismounted (^_^;) and walked a few feet away. Facing Yugi, the grin completely gone, Yami dropped trou. Yugi's jaw joined the leather pants on the floor.

/Holy shit, Yami./

Chuckling, Yami walked back over, grabbing a pair of scissors from the desk on the way. //What is it, my light?//

Gulping, Yugi stared wide-eyed at the advancing god. /Wow./

Snorting, Yami straddled Yugi's legs below the end of his boxers. //You ain't seen nothin' yet.//

With a flourish that made Yugi cringe and look away, Yami cut the boxers away. Unabashed, his eyes widened as he surveyed his prize. 

The scissors dropped to the floor.

Crimson eyes glittering, Yami looked up to see Yugi fidgeting nervously. Laughing, Yami lay down atop his hikari. //Woah, Tiger, has it always been that big?//

Blushing, Yugi stuck out his tongue at his captor, wrapping his free leg around Yami's waist. The tongue turned out to be a bad move, seeing as how Yami leaned down to engage him in a duel. In midair their tongues danced, twisting and tasting, before Yami closed the distance between them. This kiss was, if possible, even more frenzied than the last. Yami smiled internally. Yugi was growing impatient.

Groping around on the night stand, Yami grasped a bottle and squinted at it. Lotion. Good.

Spreading some of the creamy substance on his fingers, Yami looked back up at Yugi, who was watching in fascination. The young duelist caught his yami's eye and nodded. 

Reaching beneath them Yami pushed a finger into his light's body, probing past the tight ring of muscle. "Relax," he hissed to Yugi, who nodded, whimpered, and sighed. The boy then arched his back as Yami added another finger and brushed a spot that made Yugi's world spin. He cried out as Yami stroked the spot again, adding another finger.

Without much warning, the fingers were removed, but Yugi scarcely missed them before Yami thrust hard into his pliant body. Unable to hold back his screams, Yugi writhed beneath his lover.

Yami pulled out to the tip, then with a quick snap of his hips thrust back in. He established a rather quick rhythm, knowing he should go slower, but not being able to control himself. It felt like heaven. Yugi's inner walls clenched at every thrust, sending shockwaves through them both, as though trying to hold him inside.

Yugi's soft cries had turned to shrieks, Yami's name falling lustily from his lips. His back arched, pushing his head into the pillow. His small hands grasped Yami's shoulders as though to draw blood. "Oh, god... Yami!"

Yami lost control, pistoning hard into Yugi, and Yugi's head pushed back once more, his eyes rolling back into his head as he climaxed without one touch to his own arousal. Yami was not far behind, moaning Yugi's name and striking the boy's prostate with his last, jerky thrusts. Yugi shuddered, the sensation furthering his own orgasm, and then both lay still.

As he slowly faded back into reality, Yami knew he would never be able to get enough of the feeling of being inside his angelic lover, nor the sound of his name falling passionately from Yugi's sweet lips.

Pulling out slowly then flopping on to the bed beside his light, Yami softly pushed the boy's sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes. Blinking heavily, Yugi smiled sleepily up at Yami. The dark spirit untied his light, then grinned at the belt.

"When Grandpa said to tighten your belt, d'you think this is what he meant?"

  


* * *

Ha! This's a good one. Any flames, and I'll bite you. ^_^


End file.
